jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arok Valestrom
=Biography= Youngling Time he was found on an unknown planet and was brought to the Jedi temple on coruscant where he began training to become a Jedi, his skills became apparent when they even caught the eyes of the master's, before he could become an apprentice, the worst happened, order 66 was commenced and Vader came to the temple to kill all Jedi, arok, was scared and he hid, he felt fear as Vader found him, he swore an oath and not only betrayed the order, but also kill a master as well as several youngling friends Sith Training arok had been taken under the wing of Vader and learned the dark side of the force, when he was 20, he had managed to learn a bit, and was sent off killing several Jedi he seemed to be getting to aggressive so Vader sent him off with a group of soldiers who turned on arok leaving him severely injured and thought dead, he was later rescued by some rebels and was taken into a Jedi hiding place to be taught the way of the light side Years Later after a while, arok had grown old and had a family, he had many kids and gran-kids to let his legacy move on, he died at the rip old age of 103, or he thought he was dead, years later he would be reincarnated Reincarnated as a young boy he was plagued with terrible dreams but he found a girl named Alex, the daughter of a Lord sigilius,they fell in love and were to get married but Alex's brother came and tried to kill his sister but arok stopped him, sigilius came and took Alex's brother away and arok was drafted into a war, the ship he was on was sabotaged and he received a concussion causing memory loss and he forgot who he was Danger Near Bespin years later he would wind up in a damaged ship outside of bespin where he encountered the bespin space pirates and survive the attack, he escaped with the help of another Jedi and they got to what was supposed to be a safe planet, arok was attacked by several assassins and was critically wounded, he was placed in a bacta tank when something happened, sith runes appeared on his body and he was healed, he then left the Jedi to look for immortality soon after Following Death arok saved a sith lord who agreed to help him learn the ways, he had done some training with the dark lord when he found a way to live forever and the training was left undone Lord Endor and Lord Dragus arok's search would lead him to Lord Dragus, he would learn how to use the void to keep him in the living plain and cheat death, he went to bespin where he saw endor in his madness and tried to fight him, after much fighting endor killed his own people and left the cities of bespin floating coffins, arok saw something in the future and took out all the cities on bespin which were repaired later on and then the appearance of the plague lord Plague Lord the plague lord came and at first he thought that endor had gotten rid of him, but the plague lord found a way coming through sigilius and the plague lord affected a few people including arok, but when arok felt the poison, it changed him, it made him stronger and not a slave, he used the anti-poison in his body to free the slaves of the plague lord and in the in the end, died killing the plague lord, but when he went to the force, his old master kicked him out of paradise for his role was not finished yet Category:Characters